Easiest 360 of my life
by Probaliciously Nerdylicious
Summary: 'Not only did he have heavy feet, but his heart too. Although, he wasn't really sure he had any use for such a thing. To him, it was the only thing keeping him in the cruel world without her. Many times, he thought about giving to someone who deserved it, but then he would lose his thoughts at the bottom of a bottle of scotch.' Who knew that a piece of card could hold so much...
1. Easiest 360 of my life

_**My parents are so funny to listen to. All I can hear them talking about is how big of a mistake it was to get rid of Ziva. I totally agree but I really do love Ellie Bishop. I will miss Ziva so much though. Hopefully, if we wish hard enough, they will bring Ziva back. Maybe not to work at NCIS again but just to be with Tony. I really can't figure out why, but Tony just doesn't seem right without Ziva. I mean physically, he seems to be okay, but It just isn't right to see him without her there. I mean Tony without Ziva is like mash without gravy, it just doesn't work! I guess I will have to adapt to the idea of Tony without Ziva... *Sad face***_

_**Disclaimer* I do not own NCIS because if I did, no one would have to write fics because Tony and Ziva would have been together since season 3 and still going strong (:**_

His feet felt _awfully_ heavy this particular morning. It should have been a '_Joyful day for each and every person' _as Abby had put it, but all he could think about was how she was gone. This would be the first christmas without _her. _Every day, he worked until he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and fatigue. He dragged his feet along the cold, hard concrete until his feet met the grass beneath the freshly-fallen snow. Behind him, a clear path through the 3 inch-deep sheet of white. Not only did he have heavy feet, but his heart too. Although, he wasn't really sure he had any use for such a thing. To him, it was the only thing keeping him in the cruel world without her. Many times, he thought about giving to someone who deserved it, but then he would lose his thoughts at the bottom of a bottle of scotch. It was easiest that way, for everyone. Well, thats what Tony thought. Maybe, just maybe, he could drink away the last memories of her, and in the drunken haze he could fall asleep for 3 hours at most, only to be woken by the torture of knowing where she was but not being able to get her. _So close, yet so far._ This was the third day in a row, he had not been able to sleep, and it was showing. Coffee no longer had the desired effect, and his attention span was decreasing every day. Everyone had noticed but no one dare to say anything, for fear of Gibbs losing it for questioning the only tiny shred of sanity left in his senior field agent.

Tony used his whole body weight to push open the door. He slumped his way through the corridor and up the stair. At the top of the stairs, two agents stood talking. They turned to look at Tony as the loud _clanging_ of his heeled shoes, met the stairs.

'Morning, DiNozzo. And Merry Christmas too.' Agent Garrison cheered in his usual up-beat manor. He waved at Tony, and Tony not wanting to be rude, waved back.

'Morning Brody,' Tony nodded his head toward Garrison, 'Sophie,' he nodded his head towards Ashburn, 'Merry Christmas to you guys.' Tony said, walking on, praying that he wouldn't get pulled into a draining conversation about how the christmas holiday was the best holiday, full of hapiness and joy and little fat men trying to fit down chimneys, leaving mysterious presents. Tony kept his eyes on the floor until he stopped at his desk. He threw his pack onto the floor and slumped onto his chair. Absent-mindedly, Tony started to make a paperclip chain. His gaze flickeed from the small blonde in front of him to the paperclips in his hands. The occupied desk reminded him that she was gone but the paper clips reminded him that the only thing he had to remember her with, was the pain he constantly hid and her necklace that had a permanent home in his second draw. Tony turned to look at McGee, who was typing away at his computer with headphones on. Tony put the paperclips down and reached into his pack. He pulled out a small box and walked over to Tim's desk. Tim could feel the staring, so he looked up and saw Tony with a small box in his hands. Tim removed his headphones and placed them on the desk.

'Yes, Tony?' McGee asked, slightly worried about what Tony had done or was about to do. Tony just flashed Tim a weak and crooked smiled. He handed the box to Tim then returned to his own desk. Tim shook the box then looked over at Tony, in surprise. Tony returned his attention to the paperclips. His mind wandered over to the subject of christmas present for Senior, then to christmas dinner, then to Ziva. He closed his eyes and pirctured her there, perched on the end of his desk, saying and american idiom wrong. His award winnig smile would have been missed if McGee had blinked, but he didn't. McGee saw that small smile that traced his lips. Tony's thoughts were interupted by Agent Ashburn,

'Excuse me, Tony, Ducky asked me to let you know he had something down in autopsy for you.' Sophie informed him. Tony nodded and stood, using all his effort not to just fall back into the chair.

'Thanks Sophie.' was his short response, before walking to the elevator. He pressed the button for the elevator, and waited patiently for the elevator doors to open. Tony walked inside and pressed the button for the autopsy floor. McGee jumped in as the doors were closing,

'Coming to see what Ducky has on the case, and thanks for the watch. I bet it cost a fortune.' Tim said, making small talk. Tony just shrugged modestly and walked out of the now open doors, followed by McGee. They walked in silence, into autopsy and waited for Ducky to stop talking to the dead body that lay on the cold metal table,

'I remember, when I was a young boy, I loved to climb up trees and sit and watch the world go by. There was a tree in particular that I just loved to climb, it was an old oak tree. Very sturdy and very ta- Anthony, Timothy,' Ducky smiled, ' I was telling our friend here, that I loved to climb trees. Preferably, not to be found dead in one. This Petty Officer was shot 3 times, then put up in that large oak tree. I have sent the bullets up to Abby and also we found a few cells under his finger nails.' Ducky stated and Tim nodded, not noticing Tony in his own little world.

'Thanks Ducky.' Tim replied and nudged Tony, and cocked his head towards the door. Tony looked at Tim and followed his towards the door.

'Anthony,' Ducky called and Tony turned around while McGee got into the elevator.

'Yes, Duck?' Tony asked from the doorway.

'I believe this is for you.' Ducky extended a hand, holding a small white envelope. Tony walked over to Duck and took the envelope. Tony opened it, pulling out a piece of white card. Tony read the it and sighed deeply. He put the crd and envelope down on the autopsy table and ran out of the door. Ducky picked up the card and read it,

_'Easiest 360 of my life, count to a million and I will be home. Home is where the heart is, right?'_

Tony ran throught the bullpen and grabbed the necklace out of his second draw. McGee and Ellie looked at him, rather confused.

'I have to go.' was all Tony said before disappearing down the stairs. He barged through the front doors and ran home, not bothering with his car. It would take to long with all the traffic of idiots doing christmas shopping on the morning of christmas. He pushed his way through the crowds of people on the street, trying to get home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his home keys. Once infront of his building, he took three steps at a time, just to get home quicker. He jammed his keys into the door and walked inside. The door shut behind him as he walked into his bedroom. On his bed, his favorite picture lay with a box next to it. The picture was of Ziva in Paris. Tony pulled of the top or the box. Inside, was a huge picture frame, full of pictures on him, Ziva and the rest of the team. In the center was a secret picture Ziva had bougt from a photographer in Paris. It was the two of them, with fingers entwined, walking along the bach with a sunset in the background. Tony smiled and place both picture frames on the night stand. He stared at the pictures for a moment when the door '_clicked'_. Tony figured it was her, so didn't bother with a gun. He walked into the hallway and saw her walking towards the grand piano that was the focus of his front room. She pressed a few noted with one hand while the other stayed in her back jeans pocket.

_Eflat, Aflat, B, B, C, C_

Tony continued to watch as she sat down at the piano and placed her delicte hands on the keys. It had been a while since she had played. She started once again,

_Eflat, Aflat, B, B, C, C_

_Aflat, Bflat, C, Bflat, Eflat, Eflat _

_Eflat, F, G, G, Aflat, Aflat, Bflat _

_C, Bflat, Aflat, G _

_Aflat, G, Eflat, Eflat, F, F _

_Eflat, Csharp, Csharp, Eflat, Eflat_

He slowly put one foot in front of the other and walked towards her. She heard the creak of the floor and shuffled up on the seat. He sat down next to her and started to play,

_e d# e d# a,_

_c e a b, e a b c,_

_e d# e d# a,_

_c e a b, e c b a, _

_b c d e, g f e d, e,_

_e d# e d# a,_

_c e a b, e a b c,_

_e d# e d# a, _

_c e a b, e c b a,_

She watched as he played. His hands moved from one key to the other, so fluently and gracfully. He finished and llet his hands rest on the keys,

'That is the first time I have played in over 10 years...' he confessed, resting his forehead to hers.

'I guess you understood my message.' she chuckled and tngled her fingers in between his. He let a small laugh escape his lips befor he leant forward and closed the gap between them. They felt a spark re-ignite, this was the best feeling either of them had felt. _Ever_. Tony had been waiting for the day when she was ready, and he knew that she would be ready one day, but it was just a case of when that day would be. How many more sleepless nights and tiresome days would he have to encounter just to hold her in his arms again? Love was not meant to be this hard, but with them, nothing was ever done the usual way. His hands snaked around her waist,

'I am so sorry I left.' Ziva said with tears forming in her eyes. She blinked, causing the tears to fall and slowly trickle down her soft cheeks. Tony brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away.

'Hey,' he put two fingers under her chin and brought her face to look at him, 'don't cry. Your home now, which is all that I really care about. I love you,' he now had tears in his eyes, 'so much it hurts to see you cry.'

'I love you too.' she whispered.

_**Really hope this was okay. Just a little one-shot (: SOME TIVA GOODNESS xD**_

_**Nina xxx**_


	2. Still can't live without you

_**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read this fic (: I am so glad that some of you enjoyed reading it. Because I had a few PM's asking me to carry this fic on, I figured I would try. Please review what you think. I really hope it is okay.**_

_**Disclaimer* Still do not own NCIS... Unfortunatly, but one day I will and Ziva will be back with Tony. **_

_Saturday 26th December_

Only the shadows of the falling snow could be seen through the curtains, that were slightly parted. In the street, small children could be heard laughing and singing, granted it was only 7 in the morning. Luckily, Tony didn't have to go to work today, so it didn't matter that they stayed up talking all last night. They talked about how hard it was without the other with them, why Ziva had to leave and that Tony understood her reasoning and Tony promised to never let her go again. After the emotional talk, they headed to bed. Tony change into some pyjama trousers and he gave Ziva an oversized top. Nothing happened because both of them wanted to just savour the moment, forever. Both content, the fell asleep only to be rudely awoken by an agressive knock on the door. Ziva nudged Tony, causing him to groan and tighten his grip on her. He mumbled something inaudible into her hair, and sighed when the knocking carried on, louder. He pushed back the covers and sorted his hair out. Ziva moved into the warm spot where Tony had been and sighed loudly. The knocking could be heard once again. Ziva opened her eyes and groaned,

'For the love of God, Tony go and answer the door before I kill the person on the other side.' Ziva said in frustration, pulling the cover over her head. Tony scoffed,

'Why don't you get up and answer the door?' he mocked. Ziva picked up the clock from the nightstand and threw it at Tony. It missed him, but considering she had her head under the covers, it was a good throw. He raised his hands and walked down the hall.

'I'm going, geez. Crazy woman, lucky she's hot.' Tony murmured. Ziva chuckled and pulled the cover back as she sat up. She settled back down in the bed and bought the covers up around her neck.

Tony rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. Stood there, in a long black trench coat, with snowflakes just visible in his pale hair, was Senior. His cheeks were rosy and his grin was as it always had been.

'Junior, Merry Christmas.' Senior said as he opened his arms to Tony. Tony went for a handshake.

'Hey, Dad. What are you doing her at,' Tony looked at the clock in the kitchen, ' 7:30 in the morning, and Christmas was yesterday.' Tony rubbed his eyes again and raised his eyebrows at Senior.

'I just thought I would come and see my only son during the Chrismas holidays. It that not alright?' Senior almost sounded hurt, but then again this man was incapable of feeling anything but pride.

'Uh, yeah it's alright but-' Tony was cut of by Senior.

'Great then I'll be staying with you.' Senior barged into Tony's aparment with his suitcase. Tony sighed and shut the door behind Senior. There was no point in arguing with him.

'How long for?' Tony huffed. Senior shrugged.

'Til the 31st. ' Senior stated, helping himself to a drink. Tony nodded and walked down the hallway again. When he reached his bedroom door he turned around.

'Dad, you can stay in the spare room,' Tony pointed to the door to his right, 'the bathroom is opposite. Now I am going back to bed.' Tony slammed the door behind himself and climbed back into bed. Ziva moved over so he had more space. Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and pulle her closer to his chest. She turned over so she was facing him. His grip tightened around her waist as she bought her hand up and placed it on his bare chest.

'Tony, who was it?' Ziva whispered with closed eyes. Tony looked down at her and closed his eyes too.

'My Dad.' Tony forced the words to come out of his mouth. Ziva groaned. Then Ziva heard the spare bedroom door close.

'How long is he staying with you?' she asked. Tony held up his hand.

'5 days?' Ziva asked and Tony nodded.

'I should probably get up and start looking for a place to live.' Ziva stated trying to get up. Tony pulled her back and shook his head,

'No you don't. You are gonna live with me.' Tony whispered. Ziva's eyes lit up and she nodded.

'Okay.' was all she said before he pulled her on top of him with his lips attached to hers. Ziva pulled the covers over her head so they were both underneath. Small giggle escaped Ziva while Tony's giant smile was plastered on his face. Tony heard a light nock on his door and let a huge sigh go. Ziva rolled her eyes.

'What do you want?' Tony yelled. There was no answer. Ziva got of Tony and Tony got up and went to his bedroom door. He opened the door and was so confused. Gibbs was stood infront of him.

'Oh hey Gibbs, can I help you?' Tony asked in an innocent voice. Gibbs raised his white eyebrows and pushed open Tony's bedroom door. He saw Ziva, in Tony's bed in a huge shirt and her hair was curly. Gibbs walked into Tony's room and sat infront of Ziva.

'Hey, Ziva, you back for good?' Gibbs asked and Ziva nodded. Gibbs hugged Ziva then got up to leave. He turned to Tony on the way out and said,

'Tony, don't let her go again.' Tony nodded and smiled at Gibbs.

'Thanks boss.' and with that Gibbs left.

_**If I carry on this fic, Ziva will be going to see everyone at NCIS but there will be some complications like someone dying...**_

_**Taa for reading,**_

_**Nina xxx**_


	3. Angels do exist

_**I was away in Italy for the past week visiting my Grandparents. However my lovely sister, Mia, updated some of my fics for me. I had already written them up but she posted them, because she is amazing like that. Thanks Mia xxx I am back now and the first thing I did was start to write. While I was away, I have had a few epiphanies on what I could add into this fic.**_  
_**Okay so I have given this chapter alot of thought an I really hope it is okay. Please let me know what you think of it. Reall sorry if it is crap.**_

_Monday 28th December_

Tony and Ziva both decided it was time. Time to tell the team she was back, although they were pretty sure Ducky already knew as did Gibbs. They trecked through inches and inches of snow from the previous night, to get to work that evening. Driving would have just made them really late so the decided to walk. After an half an hour walk, the arrived at the Navy Yard. Tony turned to Ziva,

'Are you sure you wanna do this. It can wait a while.' he said in all seriousness. Ziva stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. He took that as a yes. With her hand in his the walked into the NCIS building. All heads turned and every person had a smile on their face.

'I would like to see Abby first, if you do not mind.' Ziva said while they were in the elevator. Tony nodded and his the button for Abby's lab. She was always in early anyway. They stepped of the elevator and Tony told Ziva to wait outside the door. Tony went in by himself.

'Abby,' Tony called. Abby appeared a few seconds later.

'Oh hey Tony, what's up?' Abby asked walking round to look at her computer.

'I just wanted to wish you a merry christmas because I haven't had a chance yet.' Tony said with his cheery tone back. Abby turned around and squinted at him.

'Whoa, back up, your happy. What happened and please don't tell me you met some...some...really stupid blonde with big boobs, last night, becuase I thought you were in love with Ziva and I am never wrong about this stuff.' Abby sounded scared while saying this but Tony just shook his head with a huge smile on his face. Abby's eyes became narrow and disbelieving.

'Okay, I'll bite, what has made you so happy?' Abby questioned, Tony turned around and walked out of Abby's lab leaving Abby rather confused until Tony came back in with Ziva. Abby's eyes lit up and she ran towards Ziva, wrapping her in a bear hug. Small drops ran down Ziva's back and when Abby released Ziva, black lines ran down her face.

'You're really back, for good. Don't ever go away again. Please just promise me that I wont lose my best friend again.' Abby cried with tears rolling down her face. Ziva just pulled Abby into another hug, giving Abby all the reasurance she needed.

'I am so glad to see you back where you belong.' Abby looked at Tony then back to Ziva. They _really_ were perfect for each other. Ziva gave Abby her new phon number and told her to call later. They said goodbyes and then went back upstairs to the bull pen. Their heads were clear as they strode into the bull pen. Tony and Ziva stood for a moment before McGee noticed them there. His smile was big, as he rose from his chair and walked towards Ziva, his arms open.

'Welcome home.' McGee whispered in her ear, as he was pulling back. McGee then turned to Tony and held his hand out. Tony shook it. Ellie notice the spark in Tony's eyes and assumed it was Ziva. She too, rose from her desk, but took a much more reserved approach to introducing herself to Ziva.

'I assume you're Ziva.' the petite blonde asked, her with a small smile. Ziva nodded and held her hand out to Bishop.

'I'm Ellie Bishop.' Ellie explained as she shook Ziva's hand. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Gibbs rounded the corner with -his third - coffee in hand. Gibbs immediately put dwn his coffe and opened his arms for Ziva. Ziva walked into them and hugged him with all the strength she had.

'Good to see your back, Kiddo.' Gibbs mumbled into her mass of curls. Ellie, Gibbs and Tony watched in disbelief as Ziva was now classed as one of Gibbs favourite, along with Abby.

'It is good to be back.' Ziva told Gibbs. Ziva turned to McGee, Ellie and Tony.

'So what has happened since I have been gone?' Ziva asked as she made her way to Tony's desk. She perched herself in his chair, waiting for an answer.

'We caught Parsa.' McGee chimed, with pride evident in his voice.

'Yeah, thanks to Ellie.' Tony laughed as McGee slumped into his chair.

'Well it wasn't all me. You guys are the ones who actually took him out. I mean-' Ellie was stopped when Tony's phone started ringing. Tony looked at the caller ID.

'I have to take this.' Tony whispered to Ziva. He kissed her cheek and then disappeared behind the stairs.

The conversation was pretty much over when Tony stumbled into the bull pen. His vision was off, his eyes were unfocused and his chest felt awfully tight. He looked at Ziva with tears in his eye. Ziva took one look at him and was on her feet and by his side.

'I have to um...I have to go.' Tony muttered in confusion, pointing to the elevator. Ziva looked at him, skeptically. She could see his eyes were clouded with confusion and his breathing was uneven. She placed a hand on his chest.

'Tony, what is wrong my love?' Her concern was blatant and by this time, Gibbs, McGee and Ellie had all noticed that something was wrong with Tony. No answer escaped Tony. Ziva placed a hand on eathier side of his face and pulled his head to look at her. Tony tucked a stray curl behind her ear and then blinked. The tears started to roll down his structured cheeks and onto his shirt.

'Senior collapsed in the middle of the street. He is in hospital, in critical condition.' he manged to say. Ziva wiped away the tears and looked at him. Tony leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, resting his forehead on hers when he pulled back. She took hold of his hand and led him towards the elevator.

'I will take you, is it Bethseda?' Ziva asked as the others watched Tony nod, solemnly. They got into the elevator. The drive to Bethseda was silent, no radio, no talking, only the sound of breathing. When Ziva parked the car, she waited for Tony to get out. They walked into the hospital with entwined fingers. At the reception desk, Ziva spoke as Tony was still tring to hold back the screams he wanted to unleash.

'Mr DiNozzo?' Ziva asked the small lady at the desk. She tapped at the key and then looked up at Ziva.

'Room 409, Sophie will show you where that is. Sophie, would you please show these people to room 409.' the nurse asked a younger nurse to take them to Senior. Sophie led them to room 409. Inside, Senior was hooked upto machines of every kind. He appeared to be sleeping but Tony knew he was probably unconsious. Ziva led Tony to Senior's side and sat him down on the chair.

'I am going to get coffee, would you like some?' Ziva asked, barely above a whisper. Tony nodded his head. She left them alone. Tony took his Dad's hand, and started to cry.

'I am so sorry. I know I put you through hell, but don't give up.' Tony kissed Senior's hand, 'You are an amazing man and I really don't know what I will do without you. I'm sorry for blaming you. I was angry and I shouldn't have bamed you for anything.' At this point, Ziva was now hiding behind the door, with two coffees in her hands. She hesitated, and opted t wait until Tony was done. 'I wanted you to meet Ziva. Like, properly meet her. The side I see, he caring nature and sweet tendancies. I love her and I want you to be a part of out family.' His tears were thicker now. Ziva placed the coffees on the tabled and place a hand on Tony's shoulder. There was silence except the steady beeping of the heart moniter. The steady beepinng of the moniter suddenly turned to a shrill noise, a single ongoing note. Nurses and doctors rushed in and pushed Tony and Ziva out. After 45 minutes of confusion and anticipation, Doctor Hayeswood came out of the room.

He adjusted his glasses before saying 'I am so sorry, we did everything we could.' Tony couldn't breath. His own heart stopped until Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist as a sign that she was there for him, whatever he needed.

'Take me home, Ziva.' was all that was said before they got home. Tony sat on the couch in silence. He didn't eat, watch movies, talk. He just sat, looking at the blank tv screen before him. Ziva came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I love you Tony, and you will get through this. _We will, together. _I promise.' she whispered as she let go of him to leave him alone again.

'Ziva,' his voice was croaky.

'Yes, my love?' she asked as she turned back around.

'Make me forget. Make me forget everything that as happened tonight. Make me forget that there are other people in this world. Just, please make me forget.' Tony pleaded as Ziva walked back towards him. She stood in front of him, and pulled him up from the couch. With entwined fingers, she led him down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door. Clothes were shed and kissed were placed. It was slow and steady, not hot an wild. He had done everything she ever asked of him, now it was her time to return the favour. He place kissed on every bit of bare skin he could find while she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. This went on for sevral hours before Tony fell asleep, but Ziva wasn't. She managed to wriggle out of his embrace and reached for Tony's phone.

She started a new text to Gibbs. It read:

_Hello Gibbs, this is Ziva. _

_Tony's father, unfortunatley, did not make it. He passed away from a heart attack. I do not believe Tony will be in tomorrow due to his current state._

Ziva pressed send and then settled back into Tony's arms. A few minutes later, Tony's phone flashed and Ziva opened the new message from Gibbs.

_Okay Ziva, I am sorry to hear that. Tony can have the rest of the week off. Take care of him and treat him well, Ziva. Goodnight. _

_**Okay please let me know what you think. **_

_**Taa,**_

_**Nina xxx**_


	4. Apologies Don't Make You Weak

_**Don't know if it is just me but I knew that there was a certain song that reminded me of Ziva. If you lsten to the lyrics of 'Human' by Christina Perri, it really reminds me of Ziva. Just thought I'd lt you know that xD**_

_Tuesday 29th December_

The smell of breakfast cooking, woke Tony from his sleep. However, he did not get up. Instead he pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Ziva knew he wasn't asleep when she walked in holding a tray full of eggs, bacon, sausages and coffee. Placing the tray on the nightstand, she pulled back the covers to reaveal Tony, with his eyes clenched tight. Almost as if he thought the _'If I can't see you, you can't see me'_ rule applied here. However, it did not, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not shake the aching feeling she felt on his behalf. It was going to be hard on him, which meant it would be hard on her. Seeing him hurt, killed her, and she knew she would only be able to take so much before she caved causing him even more pain. But for the time being, she would put on a brave face and a smile, showing him that things could get better. Hopefully, giving him enough hope and faith to get out of bed in the mornings. That would be a start.

'Tony, look at me.' Ziva demanded in a gentle tone. She was never one to hurt him on purpose, especially while he was in this delicate condition. Her heart sank when she saw the tears starting to form in his startling eyes. Her delicate fingers wiped away the tears before they could fall, causing him to smile lightly as a sign of thanks. She nodded and stood to leave. Just as she was going to escape his grasp, he caught hold of her index finger and pulled her back to her previous position.

'Stay with me, Ziva?' He pressed and she simply nodded. He moved over and lifted the cover for her to climb under. His arm placed itself around her waist while his other hand lay on the side of her face.

'I can't believe he's gone.' Tony breathed. Ziva pressed a simple kiss to his cheek. She needn't do or say anything else because that gesture alone let him know she cared. The rest of their morning consisted of silence. They layed in silence, just appreciating the moments they had with one another.

At around one that afternoon, there was a quiet tap on the door. It was loud enough for Ziva to hear but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake Tony. Ziva slipped out of bed and sorted Tony's tee-shirt out. It had ridden up from the way she had been laying. As she pulled on a pair of black and white pyjama shorts, she opened the bedrrom door with ease. She winced and looked back at Tony, making sure he was still asleep, when the door creaked. Padding down the hall with bare feet, she came to a stop at the front door. Trying not to make to much noise, she opened the door with a gentle touch and allowed them in. Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky had all brought something in order to cheer Tony up a bit.

'Is Tony, okay? Can we see him?' Abby started but cut herself short when she remembered it wasn't the right time for rambling.

'Tony is... coping. He is asleep at the moment but-' Ziva stopped talking when she heard his gruff voice behind her.

'Correction, I _was_ asleep but when you got out of bed, you took the warmth with you.' he stated.

'Sorry.' Ziva whispered, looking dwn at the floor. Tony shook his head and smiled at her.

'It's not a problem. So...' Tony trailed off, looking at the row of people stood infront of him.

'Oh, Tony. I'm sorry.' Abby ran towards him with her head tucked down and tears starting to fall. Tony wrapped his arms around Abby and sighed loudly. After a few awkward moments, Tony let go and Abby looked up at Tony. She handed him a mini bert. Tony smiled and thanks her. Tim gave him a man hug then handed him a movie. Tony didn't look at it much but he did appreciate the though. Ducky gave him some wine and Gibbs, well Gibbs gave him a hug. Never once had Gibbs give anyone but Abby and Ziva a hug. It was a breakthrough. Tony tensed at first, but then relaxed. This man was now his Father.

'I think we should give them some peace and quiet.' Gibbs said. They all agreed and left. On the way out, Gibbs turned back.

'Vance says he's sorry he couldn't come by and he really is sorry to hear about your Dad.' he said, his gruff voice not able to mask the emotions. Ziva smiled weakly and then Gibbs left.

'Tony, go back to bed.' Ziva told him but Tony shook his head. He looked clueless.

'I can't just sit here and mope. I have to o something to take my mind of this, Ziva. Any Ideas?' he asked, obviously trying to get the whole situation of his mind.

'What about we cook, together? It will take your mind of everything and we can have fun, yes?' her voice was so soft and gentle. He nodded and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing her hand and pulling her too.

Hours and hours passed without them realising. However, they did manage to make a cake, lasagne and a salad for dinner. They sat down to eat at the dinner table. They sat opposite each other and ate in silence, only stealing a glance or two every now and then. It was almost into the awkward phase when Tony decided to speak.

'What are you going to do for work?' he asked, stabbing his fork aimlesly at the plate. The dull expression on his face showed that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the hurt and depression that was sinking in. She sighed and put her fork down.

'I was thinking maybe going into teaching. I know quite a few languages and I have always liked the idea of being a teacher.' she answered looking at the sad look on his face. She didn't know what to do. _What was there to do in a situation like this?_ Should she sit and treat him like a baby or tell him to man up.

'It will be okay, I promise.' Ziva said with a sweet attentive tone. Tony stood up with a face like thunder.

'I don't want you to tell me it'll be okay. I want you to tell me the truth, that he's gone and not coming back. I already feel bad enough without you patronising me and making me think this is all my fault. I know it was all my fault, I gave him such a hard time and now I won't have a chance to make it better between us.' Tony yelled. Ziva flinched at the sharpness of his tone.

'This was not your fault, Tony. Do not blame yourself for him being a bad Father.' Ziva tried to reason but her comment only made Tony madder.

'Yes, he may have been a bad father, but he was still my father!' he growled. Ziva was pretty sure that at this point, Tony had never heard of personal space. She threw her hands up in defense.

'Oh sorry, I did not realise that you two were that close. Oh wait you had not spoken to him in two year unless you were forced to, in which case, you pushed him away every chance you got!' Ziva yelled in retaliation. She then realised what she had just said, and the look on Tony's face was one of disbelief. He was hurting already, then she goes and says that. Tony turned his back on Ziva, grabbed his keys and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Ziva's back hit the wall and she slid down, burying her head in her hands.

Tony got into the car and drove. Nowhere in particular, he just drove. He then got the bright idea of going to a local bar. The bartendertook one look at Tony and smiled.

'What can I get you Darlin?' she asked, her American accent was thick. Tony looked at her for a few moments.

'Scotch.' Tony said with his gruff voice masking the emotional trauma he was facing at this point in time. The woman nodded and turned around, pouring scotch into a small tumbler. Tony took it and handed her the money.

'Rough night?' she asked, wiping a glass. Tony nodded and downed the scotch in one go.

'Fall out with the girlfriend?' she continues. Tony nodded again, this time is was a sad nod. He was no longer able to keep up the charade that he was a super human. He did have feelings and people needed to respect that, but he had to make sure he let people close enough to understand him. He was a complicated man, when women asked for his number, or offered theirs, he would say no. Not because he didn't want their numbers, but because all he could think about was Ziva. And now that they had had an argument, was he really just meant to throw all of that away. He doubted that but in this moment, he didn't care.

He was sat at that bar for about 25 minutes before she found him. She could see him from the doorway. Carefully, Ziva walked into the bar and towards Tony. When she was about 2 metres away from Tony, a rather large hand slapped her ass. Ziva being Ziva, was not impressed. She turned on her heels and looked at the large man sat on the stool. He was at least 6 foot, tanned skin and muscles like you wouldn't believe, but that wouldn't stop Ziva beating the crap out of him.

'Excuse me, did you just slap my butt?' Ziva asked with an amused smirk on her face. Ziva turned to leave and remove herself when he started to talk.

'Yes. A fine woman like you should not be here, in this place. You should be back at my appartment making me diner after some amazing sex.'

Ziva's eyebrows were raised this time. Yep, it was official. She was gonna beat the _shit_ out of this guy. She turned around and gave him a sweet smile. She walked over to him seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony was now watching to see what happened. Ziva grabbed the bottle of the counter behind him and smashed it over his head. He seemed uneffected, _pissed_, but uneffected. The guy stood up, and by this time, quite a crowd had formed. Tony decided to interupt. Tony walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. As the man turned around, Tony punched him in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground. Tony took Ziva's hand and pulled her out of the bar.

'What were you thinking Ziva?' he yelled. She shugged.

'He slapped my butt, Tony. What was I mean to do?' it was a seious question.

'Excuse me, he slapped your ass.' Ziva nodded. 'I should go and beat the crap outta that guy.' Tony said, walking back towards the bar, but Ziva stopped him.

'I think you already did. Tony look at me, I am sorry about what I said. I had no right to say that.' Ziva said, her hand on is chest and her other hand was lost in his hair. He took one look at her and pressed his lips to hers.

'Just because I love you, this doesn't mean I forgive you right away.' Tony said as he looked into her eyes. Ziva nodded, understanding that se had crossed a line.

'Okay.'

'But I do know how you can start to make it up to me.' Tony said with raised eyesbrows.

He leant forward and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. They walked back to their appartment with fingers entwined. Once indoors, Ziva did as Tony asked. She sat through 3 of the Bond movies and then allowed Tony to choose what they had for diner.

_**Really sorry this isn't the best chapter but I hope you liked it. **_

_**Nina xxx**_


	5. New Years Done Right

_**Okay, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. I really appreciate all the positivity. I will be updating as often as possible, but I start my test week on monday so I will be pretty busy. Sorry to disappoint with the whole Ducky thing, I thought that Ducky played quite a significant role in bringing Tony and Ziva back together, but that's just my opinion.**_

_**Disclaimer* I do not own NCIS yet, but I will do one day...I wish**_

_Thursday 31st December_

'Please can we go in, I am going out of my mind!' Tony whined as Ziva just rolled her eyes for possibly the hundredth time that morning. Tony's whining and moaning was becoming extremely intolerable.

'Fine, if it means that you will be quiet, get your keys and lets go.' Ziva yelled and watched Tony jump out of his seat. She smiled as he ran down the hall; It was like watching a kid running for his presents on christmas morning. A few minutes later, Tony came out with his keys.

The drive consisted of meaningless chatter about what they could do for the new year celebration, their new years resolutions and gave their individual reasoning. They arrived at the Navy Yard only 10 minutes later and walked into the bull pen, still arguing about what they were going to do to celebrate the new year.

'Tony! Ziva!' Abby squealed as she wrapped her arms around them both. Abby pulled back to look at each of their faces before pulling them back into another bear hug. Gibbs came round as was just about to slap Tony around the back of the head, but instead slapped Ziva.

'I told you to tell him he could have the _week_ off.' Gibbs sighed as Ziva groaned, rubbing the spot on the back of her head. Tony smirked and chuckled lightly until Ziva gave him a rather scary look. Tony immediately hushed and Ziva turned to look at Gibbs again.

'If I had to listen to Tony moan for another hour , I would have either killed myself or him. No way would I have made it another 4 days.' Ziva argued as Tony watched the expression on Gibbs' face turn to one of humour. Gibbs looked at Tony and back to Ziva.

'DiNozzo, really that bad?' Gibbs asked, knowing that Tony could be intolerable and childish but also knew that he had a mature side. However that maturity rarely showed through his childish and annoying antics. Ziva shook her head for Tony's benefit but all Gibbs could focus on was the words Ziva was mouthing with wide eyes;

_No, he is worse. I could kill him sometimes!_

Ziva mouthed over and over again causing Gibbs to laugh. Tony looked at Ziva ,she immediately stopped her mouthing and smiled-innocently- but Tony could see through her innocence.

'So what are you guys doing tonight?' Abby asked, breaking the tension between the two. Tony and Ziva turned to look at Abby.

'Well I think that we should just relax and watch a movie, but Mr Bond thinks that we should go out...' Ziva answered, sounding rather unimpressed. Tony and Abby smiled at each other.

'Tony, that is a great idea! We could all go out together. Okay I have to make a list of people to invite, so you two, me, McGee, Delilah, Gibbs, Ellie, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, Sophie, Brody, Hannah, Markus, Jared, George and anyone else that wants to come.' Abby chimed. Ziva crossed her arms across her chest.

'I do not like the idea of Tony making me wear a ridiculously skimpy and revealing outfit, just so he can enjoy himself. Besides, he will just lose interest in my short dress to some blonde with an even shorter dress and bigger boobs.' Ziva spoke nonchalantly.

'Do you really think Tony is that shallow, and Tony wont have a chance because we are going out to this new place, 5 blocks away. I think it's called Moretta's. Its having a new years party and I wanted to go. I will text you the details but for now I am taking Ziva shopping!' Abby said before grabbing Ziva's wrist, and dragging her into the elevator. Tony and Gibbs watched Ziva getting pulled along and chuckled among themselves.

_****11.00pm****_

Tony and Ziva were back at home, getting ready for the night ahead. Abby had taken Ziva shopping for a dress that would surely make Tony's head turn. Tony knocked on the bedroom door - Ziva had gone to get ready over an hour ago - and waited for a soft 'come in' to be heard before he pushed open the door.

'I have to leave in 5 minutes and you still haven't got your dress on.' Tony sighed as he looked at Ziva's reflection in the mirror. She smiled and stood up, facing him. Her walk towards him was seductive and the smile she flashed him, made his knees weak; Never would he let her know that though.

'God you're so beautiful.' Tony whispered into her ear as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. One hand went to his chest while the other covered the hand that rested on her cheek.

'Thank you.' She whispered back, looking at the floor.

'No, Ziva I mean it. You are so beautiful!' Tony said, bringing her face to look at him. She looked into his eyes.

'Thank you Tony, now go and I will meet you at the restaurant. Abby will pick me up.' Ziva said kissing Tony. He turned around and left.

_****Moretta's****_

Gibbs, McGee, Delilah, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena and Tony were all sat in a spacious booth only a few feet from the entrance to the upscale bar. If it could even be called that. This place was way to fancy to be a bar, more of a social meeting place for the higher classes. The mirrors on the ceiling and the leather seats practically _screamed_ fancy, not even starting on the patterned walls and random ornaments dotted around the place. Meaningless conversation sprung from them all until Tony stopped talking mid-sentence, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. However, his tears were not unhappy, but because of the view he had at this point. Usually, Tony was not observant but at this moment, that is all he was. Every little detail attracted his attention.

'Tony, you alright?' Delilah pressed, still looking at the starstruck expression plastered on his face.

'Uh-huh.' escaped Tony lips before he stood up and walked the few feet to the entrance. Everyone's gaze followed Tony and stopped at the three beautiful women stood at the double doored entrance.

Ellie, in a gold a-line strapless dress laced with silver beads, stood next to Jake. Abby, in a fitted black off the shoulder black dress with a silver belt, was accompanied by her current boyfriend, Nick. And Ziva, well Ziva stood out the most in her bright purple dress that crossed over her back, and met the fabric again at her lower back. Abby, Nick, Ellie and Jake carried on walking over to the booth where the others sat.

Tony stood in front of Ziva, their faces only a few inches away from the other's.

'Hi.' Ziva whispered, her warm breath fanned his face.

'Hey.' Tony whispered in return. One of his hands snaked around her waist and the other clasped her hand. Ziva placed her free hand on the back of his neck. Slowly, they made their way into the centre of the dance floor and swayed silently to the music. Only two other couples were dancing, so most of the attention was on them but after a few minutes of watching them dance, Nick asked Abby to dance. Followed by McGee and Delilah then finally Ellie and Jake.

'I love you, so much.' Ziva whispered into Tony's ear. A smile spread across his face and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

'I love you too, and I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight.' She chuckled.

'Thank you, and you too look rather good.' she grinned. In one swift movement, Ziva pressed her lips to Tony's and wrapped both arms around his neck. Tony relaxed into the kiss and placed his hands on her butt. They pulled back after a few moments.

'We are meant to wait until the ball drops.' Tony stated before Ziva smiled and nodded.

'Well it is 11.57 now so we do not have to wait much longer.' she smirked. Tony nodded and smiled, Ziva rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. The minutes seemed like second and their trance was disturbed by Abby calling their name's.

'The ball is about to drop!' Abby squealed, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. Tony led Ziva over to the booth where she said hello to everyone. The count down started;

_'5'_

_'4'_

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

'Happy New Year!' echoed. McGee kissed Delilah, beaming. Gibbs and Ducky went for a friendly hug between friends. Jimmy wrapped a necklace around Breena's neck and she smiled, admiring the necklace. Abby and Nick shared a passionate kiss that was over after a few seconds, but Ziva and Tony took it as a free pass to a make out session. The world had been blocked out until Abby tapped Ziva on the shoulder and hugged her.

'Happy new year, Ziva. This year _will_ be started right because we're a family again' she smiled.

_**Sorry to disappoint anyone. The next chapter will be a case fic (:**_

_**Please Review, Taa**_

_**Nina xxx**_


End file.
